Under this project, the Contractor provides logistical and administrative services with regard to a number of related functions that fall to the staff of the Office of the Director, NIDDK. Specific services required can be categorized as follows: Conference and workshop logistical support; support for the Annual Report of the Director, NIDDK; responding to written inquiries; receipt, storage, and dissemination of publications; mailing list maintenance; exhibit maintenance; graphic and design services; and messenger service.